


Happy Valentine's Day

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: James doesn't know what he feels for Eric but he needs to find out and soon.
Relationships: Eric Hutchinson/James Nightingale, Eric Hutchinson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Happy Valentine's Day

They have known each other for six months, and in those six months, their relationship has gone from enemies to friends. James enjoys Eric’s company. They have similar interests, and their troubled past helps them understand each other. But something is stopping them from taking their relationship further. James knows he is the problem. He does not date men his own age, after all. In his late teens and early 20s, his romantic interests included men twice his age. He suspects it might have been his way of punishing his father for his atrocities. In his late 20s and 30s, he started seeing men younger than him. Young, beautiful things that fell apart under him gave him a rush and kept him on his toes. Eric was not a sweet young thing. He was older, rugged, and nothing like someone James would date. So that is why he has turned him down multiple times.

***

Against his better judgment, James goes over to Eric’s flat on Valentine’s Day. Neither of them has a partner after all, and James supposes the two of them could spend it drinking wine and listening to opera music. However, when he gets there, it’s not Eric who answers the door. Instead, a man with unkempt light brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard stands before him, dressed in just a pair of silk red shorts.

“Can I help you?” The man asks.

James feels his heart shatter, and he does not understand why. “Sorry, I---”

“James?” Eric calls out from behind the man, and the bright smile on his face makes James’ heart ache even more.

“Sorry, I should not have intruded. You are clearly---” he looks at the brown-haired man from top to bottom, “---busy.”

“Nonsense!” Eric scoffs, “Jason was just leaving.”

“I was?” Jason sounds surprised. “Yeah, I was,” he sighs, turning back to James and giving him a once-over. “Why would he need an appetizer when the main course is here?”

James narrows his eyes at the other man and looks between him and Eric before turning around to rush out of there.

“James! Wait!.”

James does not get far before someone grabs his arm and forces him to turn around. “James, what’s wrong?” Eric asks.

“You were clearly busy, Eric. Don’t let me intrude,” James says, pulling his arm out of Eric’s grip.

“You were not intruding. I told you Jason was about to leave. James---” He reaches out to touch James’ cheek but James steps back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Eric. Nothing at all.”

“Well, clearly something is” Eric says adamantly.

“You want to know what is wrong?!” Anger rises through James. “I thought- I thought you and I would spend today together, listening to the opera, drinking wine, and possibly watching those awful comedy movies you seem to enjoy so much.”

“When did we make that plan?” Eric asks, confused.

“We did not but---” James says frustrated. Drops of rain fall on his arm but James ignores it.

“But what, James?”

“This was meant to be _our_ day.” James is well aware of how absurd he must sound but it hurt him to see Eric with Jason. “And yet here you are indulging yourself in some- some rent boy while I am all alone. I could have done the same, I wanted to, but I did not because I wanted to spend today with you.”

“Okay, first, Jason is not a rent boy. I do not pay for sex. Second, I never asked you to not hire a prostitute, then why are you going off on me? What is this really about James?”

Rain comes down hard and James soaks through his coat while Eric soaks through his hoodie, but neither of them makes any attempt to move.

“I do not know, Eric!”

“Then find out why!” Eric gets angry as well. “Because I am done with this. I am done with you playing me like a fiddle. It is not fair!”

“What?”

“I asked you out, James. I asked you out three times, but each time you turned me down and told me I was not your type. So now you have no right to be cross with me. And you especially have no right to get jealous of Jason.”

“I am not jealous! Why would I be? Like I have already told you-- you and I—- we would not work”

“Well, that’s sorted then!” Eric scoffs. “I don’t think I can do this anymore, James. I cannot be your friend. Not when I want more.”

“W- what?” James stammered. This could not be. He could not lose Eric. “Eric, that is not fair!” It was James’ turn to grab Eric’s arm when the other man started to leave.

“I am not the one who is being unfair here, James,” Eric tells him. “Either tell me what’s really going on or just leave.”

James struggles. He does not understand his own feelings. All he knows is that he needs Eric in his life.

James lets go of Eric’s arm, and Eric steps closer to him. Rain continues to come down hard on them, and James holds his breath as Eric reaches out to gently touch his face. He was oh so close to James. “James,” Eric whispers his name in a way that makes James’ heart skip a beat. “Tell me, what do you want?”

James closes his eyes and just enjoys the touch of Eric’s fingers on his face. He could have more of this if he wanted. Eric’s hands could be all over him. All he had to do was say the word. “You,” he surprises himself as the word leaves his mouth.

Eric’s hand leaves James’ face and for a moment James wonders if he said the wrong thing. But then Eric’s lips are on his and James relaxes. James throws his arms around Eric’s neck as they kiss with fervor while Eric’s hands rest on James’ waist. James pulls him closer and probes Eric’s mouth open with his tongue and Eric lets him. It is quite a cliche, kissing in the pouring rain, but James couldn’t care less right now.

“Come on,” Eric says, pulling apart from James. “Let’s go back to mine.”

James lets Eric take his hand and lead him back to his flat, and the two push and pull at each other as they kiss once again. “Where is Jason?” James asks once they are inside.

“I guess he took a hint and left,” Eric tells him and pulls him closer once again.

They leave a trail of wet clothes behind them on the floor as Eric leads them back to the bedroom. James pushes a naked Eric back on the bed and the bed bounces under him as Eric falls back. James then climbs on top of him and continues to kiss him, letting his tongue explore the other man’s mouth.

James yelps as Eric grabs icy hands find their way to his waist and he flips them over so that he is on top.

“Cannot take being underneath someone for once?”

“Oh, I do not mind being under someone, but right now I am not in the mood,” Eric informs him and kisses him again. His hand finds its way between them and he grabs a hold of James’s cock, along with his own. James moans loudly and burrows his head into Eric’s neck against the sensitive skin. Sliding his hand up and down the shafts multiple times, Eric tries to get them off until James is shivering under him and clinging onto him for dear life.

It does not take long and James soon comes all over Eric’s hand, which causes Eric to come as well. James breathes harshly against Eric’s neck while Eric tries to catch his own breath. Much to James’s displeasure, Eric pulls away from him and collapses on his back beside him. “That was--- wow,” he turns his head towards James and smirks at him. “The sounds you make during sex.”

“I do not need to know about that,” James informs him.

“So now that we have done the deed…” Eric trails off. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

James pretends to think before smirking at the other man. “Yes. So Mr. Hutchinson, where are you taking me? I’ll have you know, I am not a cheap date.”

“Oh, I would not have it any other way,” Eric tells him. “And that is why I am taking you to the opera. Balcony seats. Where I can debauch you if I get bored. Oh, by the way… Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Nightingale.”

“Same to you, Mr. Hutchinson.”


End file.
